Dream Fireworks
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: 'aku mencintaimu' batin Gokudera. tapi Gokudera tak pernah bisa menyampaikannya pada Yamamoto. Gokudera, seharusnya kau bisa menyampaikan apa yang seharusnya penting untukmu.. warning didalam, OOC, character death, angst


**Alllooooohhhhaaaaaa~ Kairi-chan balik lagi buat nyampah di sini~~**

**Karna Kairi-chan lagi patah hati(?), Kairi-chan mau bikin fanfic genre angst! (kecil-kecil kok udah patah hati). Daannn… fic ini terinspirasi dari komik minjem (baca: ngrampok) dari temen Kai-chan.**

**warning:bosy love(mungkin Kairi sudah terkena virus fujoshi), typo(s) bertebaran kayak daun dimusim gugur, OOC (mungkin?), abal-abal (of course), gaje, tidak memakai EYD yang baik dan benar, character death, genre agst tpi ga sedih sma skli T_T de el-el~**

**Disclaimer: masih tetap berharap akan terjadinya keajaiban dunia ke 8 yaitu Amano Akira memberikan KHR ke saya :v**

**Mohon untuk ga nge-flame, tapi kritik dan saran sangat Kai-chan perlukan… m(_ _)m**

"ngomong biasa~"

'dalam hati'

"_omongan yang flash back~"_

Enjoy

.

.

.

'kembang api dari kejauhan yang bercampur dengan angin musim panas,'

'malam bulan Juli, aku berjanji dengan orang yang paling kusukai "kita nonton kembang api bersama ya?!" '

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.12. Terlihat seseorang dengan rambut silver dan mata emerald yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Gokudera!" sapa seseorang dengan dengan kulit tan dan mata caramel, yang kita ketahui adalah Yamamoto. Yamamoto memakai yukata warna biru tua dengan motif tetesan air dengan warna senada.

Ya, nama seseorang yang tengah duduk itu adalah Gokudera. Gokudera sendiri memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan kaos berwarna putih polos dan bawahan celana jeans warna biru tua.

"Kau telat, yakyuu-baka!" bentak Gokudera. Memang, seharusnya jadwal janji itu adalah pukul 19.00 tepat. " maa.. maa.. Gokudera, aku tadi harus mengerjakan pr! Ahaha" Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasanya.

"oh iya Gokudera, yang namanya pesta kembang api itu harusnya pakai yukata kan?" sambung Yamamoto. "kencan pertama + pesta kembang api + yukata!".

'apa bajuku aneh ya?' batin Gokudera

"ba-baka! Sama saja!" bentak Gokudera. Sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hati Gokudera, dia merasa takut akan baju yang dipakainya sekarang. Dan mimik wajah Gokudera pun agak berubah.

"ah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga suka bajumu yang sekarang kok~ ahaha" jawab Yamamoto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. " ya sudahlah, Ayo!" lanjut Yamamoto sambil menarik tangan Gokudera.

"ah.." hanya itu respon Gokuera karna Gokudera cukup dibuat malu oleh tindakan Yamamoto.

'aku menyukainya,' batin Gokudera sambil tersenyum.

'sudah seminggu aku pacaran dengan Yamamoto…'

'yang selalu bisa mengucapkan suka padaku'

'karna itu, hari ini…'

'aku harus bisa…'

'mengucapkan suka padanya'

DOOORRRR DOOORR. Terdengar suara kembang api yang beradu dalam gelapnya langit malam. Indah. Itu yang semua orang pikirkan saat melihatnya. Termasuk Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Jika kalian bertanya dimana mereka sekarang, mereka sekarang sedang berada di pinggir jalan dekat dengan sebuah bazaar.

"Gokudera~" kata Yamamoto sambil memeluk Gokudera. Lalu..

DUUAAK. Gokudera menyikut Yamamoto dengan keras. "apa yang kau lakukan?! Yakyuu-baka?!". Sebenarnya Gokudera bukannya tidak senang dengan perlakuan Yamamoto, tapi di tempat itu sekarang sedang ramai mengingat mereka sedang berada di dekat bazaar.

"memangnya aku ini cowok mesum apa?" kata Yamamoto dengan pandangan yang dibuat-buat sedang jengkel.

"habisnya kau tiba-tiba memelukku!" jawab Gokudera dengan setengah berteriak. "lagian disini banyak orang!"

" apa, sih?! Tidak apa-apa kan? Akhirnya aku bisa pacaran dengan Gokudera. Pikirkan perasaanku juga dong, ahaha… sudah setahun aku bilang suka dan selama itu juga aku selalu ditolak. Ahaha" Yamamoto berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Diam. Mendengar pernyataan Yamamoto barusan Gokudera diam. Merasa tidak enak hati.

"yaaa… mungkin Gokudera yang baik hati mau pacaran denganku karena kasihan kepadakuvyang keras kepala ini ya? Ahaha" sambung Yamamoto karna respon Gokudera hanya diam.

Mendengar hal itu Gokudera pun menyangkal. Persetan dengan harga dirinya. Yang penting Yamamoto tau perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. " bu-bukan begitu, yakyuu-baka.. aku benar-benar…"

'menyukaimu' lanjut Gokudera dalam hati entah kenapa Gokudera tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata terakhir.

"ahahaha, kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakana saja… " kata Yamamoto dengan pandangan bingung. Bingung karena Gokudera pada akhirnya tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

'walaupun aku menyukai Yamamoto, tapi aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya…'

Pandangan Gokudera tiba-tiba menjadi lesu karna memikirkan hal itu.

'selalu… selalu seperti ini…'

Gokudera menyukai Yamamoto, dan Gokudera juga menyadari hal itu. Tapi kenapa?!... kenapa selalu tak bisa diungkapkan, hanya…. Hanya dua kata saja. Aku. Menyukaimu. Titik. Tapi seperti tersendat, seakan itu kata-kata terlarang. Tidak bisa diucapkan. Setidaknya, itulah perasaan Gokudera saat ini. Tiba-tiba..

CHUUUPPP

Yamamoto mencium Gokudera tiba-tiba, Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam. Membatu mungkin kata yang tepat. Selang beberapa detik yang terasa berjam-jam bagi Gokudera, Yamamoto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hayato", Yamamoto memanggil nama kecil Gokudera." Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menyukaiku".

Yamamoto menatap Gokudera, begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah itu Yamamoto membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Gokudera.

"satu kali kembang api, aku akan menciummu satu kali" ya, itulah yang dibisikkan oleh Yamamoto.

Gokudera terperangah. Kaget. Tentu saja.

DOOOORRR DOOORRR DOOOORRRR. Terdengar bunyi kembang api. "wwaaaaahhhh! Aku harus menciummu berulang kali nih, kembang apinya banyak sih!"

"ukh" Gokudera menggumam pelan.

'jika kita berciuman… apa rasa sukaku akan tersampaikan?'

Gokudera memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu 'serangan' dari Yamamoto. Yamamoto yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum.

"humph" Yamamotopun mulai tertawa. "haha….ahahahaaha.. sifat manismu yang manis seperti itu yang membuatku suka"

"eh?" Gokudera kaget sekaligus malu. Karna Gokudera berdarah Italia-Jepang tentunya ia memiliki kulit yang putih sehingga sangat kentara jika wajahnya memerah.

Akhirnya Yamamoto mengajak Gokudera menangkap ikan mas disalah satu stan hiburan yang tersedia di festival tersebut. Gokudera hanya mengikuti saja keinginan kekasihnya tersebut yahhh, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Gokudera malu…

"yyyyaaaaaiiiii! Aku berhasil menangkap banyaaakkk!" teriak Yamamoto girang.

"wwwaaa! Ikannya jadi habis!" dumel seorang bapak rambut cepak dan memakai kacamata yang ternyata adalah pemilik stan tersebut. "sudah! Hentikan!.. nih! Kuberi ikannya gratis!"

Setelah itu Yamamoto dan Gokudera langsung diuris oleh pemilik stand tersebut. "yaaahh, ikan masnya Cuma 2 saja? Padahal aku tangkap tadi ada sepuluh-"

"ahahaha" Yamamoto menghentikan perkataannya karna mendengar Gokudera tertawa. " padahal kamu sudah menangkap banyak, ya?-GYAAAAAAA!"

Gokudera sontak berteriak karena dia tiba-tiba saja diangkat oleh Yamamoto. "Akhirnya tertawaaaa! Manisnyaaa!" itulah komentar Yamamoto saat Yamamomoto mengangkat Gokudera.

"tunggu-"

"tidak usah mempedulikan orang lain Gokudera…"

Tersenyum. Setelah perkataan dan perbuatan Yamamoto Gokudera tersenyum. "benar-benar deh, semua yang dilakukan olehmu selalu tidak terduga dan membuatku kaget" setelah perkataan Gokudera tersebut, Gokudera langsung memeluk Yamamoto, tak perduli disana ramai dengan pengunjung, tak peduli banyak orang berteriak histeris.

'aku menyukaimu…' batin Gokudera.

'tapi entah kenapa… aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik'

'hei, Yamamoto… hari ini pun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.. maaf ya..'

'tapi.. aku pasti akan mengatakannya.. jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi'

'Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak saat itu…

Kata sukaku itu…

Apa sampai ke hati Yamamoto, ya?..

Tahun ini aku mengenakan yukata, lho..

Apa kau akan bilang manis?

Hei, Yamamoto..

Aku sangat menyukaimu….'

Terlihat Gokudera tengah terduduk di pinggiran sebuah taman. "aaahhh, jam 7 malam, ya.. seperti saat itu," bisiknya lirih.

"_oh iya Gokudera, yang namanya pesta kembang api itu harusnya pakai yukata kan?"_

Tersenyum. Gokudera tersenyum mengingat perkataan Yamamoto.

"_satu kali kembang api, aku akan menciummu satu kali" _

Gokudera melangkah pergi, menuju stand yang ada didepannya, walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya sedang kosong.

"_yyyyaaaaaiiiii! Aku berhasil menangkap banyaaakkk!"_

Tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Yamamoto ketika mereka pergi memancing ikan, dan…

"eh, kamu.. mana anak lelaki yang tahun lalu menghabiskan ikanku itu?!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang ternyata adalah bapak penjual ikan mas yang tahun lalu didatangi Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Gokudera terdiam, melihat ikan mas yang seenaknya berenang didalam kolam. Pandangan matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"dia… sudah meninggal…" Gokudera berkata begitu, walaupun dibilang berkata, mungkin lebih tepatnya berbisik. "sehari setelah pesta kembang api, dia mengalami kecelakaan…"

DOOOORRR.. bunyi kembang api terdengar

'hei, Yamamoto… padahal kembang apinya mengeluarkan suara yang sama seperti malam itu, tapi kenapa malam ini tidak terlihat bersinar, ya?..'

.

.

.

.

'kembang api kenangan waktu itu terlalu indah…'

Gokudera teringat, saat dimana tahun lalu Ia dan Yamamoto duduk berduan disebuah tempat yang sepi untuk melihat kembang api.

"enak ya disini, sepi.. dan kembang apinya terlihat besaaarrr… ahahaha" Yamamoto tertawa seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Gokudera hanya mengangguk kecil saja.

Hening. Setelah itu hening. Mereka berdua kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing lalu…

Pluuk…

Yamamoto menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Gokudera. Gokudera hanya kaget, ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi.. kali ini saja. Kali ini saja Gokudera akan menuruti kemauan Yamamoto.

"itu ya, Gokudera itu baik lho, pengertian, juga kuat. Kamu pasti bisa jadi tangan kanan Tsuna ya?!" Yamamoto melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang sudah jelas jawabannya pda Gokudera.

"tentu saja!" balas Gokudera. "ngomong-ngomong tentang Juudaime, apa Juudaime baik-baik saja, ya?"

"ahaha, Tsuna akan baik-baik saja, toh dia bersama Hibari, tidak usah khawatir! Ahaha" balas Yamamoto.

"justru itu yang membuatku khawatir!" bentak Gokudera.

"eh, Gokudera, tahun depan kita lihat kembang api bersama lagi, ya?...tahun depan juga… tahun depannya lagi juga… "

"ya.."

"kita akan selalu melihatnya bersama ya, Gokudera.."

.

.

.

.

'dia… sudah tidak ada'

Gokudera merindukan Yamamomoto. Dan Gokudera tak dapat memungkiri hal itu.

"aku, menyukaimu… Yamamoto" ucap Gokudera

'orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padaku,'

'orang pertama yang kencan denganku'

'orang pertama yang menciumku,'

'orang pertama yang mengikat janji tuk slalu bersamaku'

"suka… Aku menyukaimu…"

'padahal lebih baik aku bisa mencintainya tanpa perlu merasa takut…'

"Yamamoto"

PSYUUUUU. Terdengar suara letupan kembang api.

'kenapa aku, tidak menyadari hal yang penting sebelum aku kehilangan dia…'

DOOOORRRRR. Kembang api meletus dan…

CHUUUPPP~ 

Yamamoto mencium Gokudera sambil memeluknya. Gokudera tersentak kaget karna tiba-tiba Yamamoto menciumnya.

"aku tahu kok, kalau Hayato menyukaiku…" kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum. Gokudera mulai menangis.

"ukh.. "

Setelah itu Yamamoto perlahan menghilang bagaikan angin.

'itu… apakah hanya ilusiku atau memang kenyataan?'

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA AKU MENYUKAIMUUU! YAMAMOTOOOOOOO" jerit Gokudera disela tangisnya. Terdengar memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Pertemuan cahaya dan kegelapan dimalam singkat musim panas menciptakan keajaiban. Meninggalkan kehangatan yang Gokudera rasakan dalam sekejap, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kembang api, Yamamoto juga menghilang.

'segala hal yang dilakukan Yamamoto selalu membuatku terkejut….'

"Gokudera!" panggil seorang dengan rambut coklat anti gravitasi. "kenapa bengong?".

"eh? Ah! tidak apa-apa kok, Juudaime!" balas Gokudera, tidak ingin membuat Juudaime-nya khawatir

"ayo, sebentar lagi kembang apinya mulai, lho!" balas sang Juudaime. "aku pergi dulu, ya.. Hibari-san sudah menungguku."

"iya…"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Tsuna langsung pergi meninggalkan Gokudera. Gokudera lalu menatap langit malam kala itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

'orang yang selalu membuat hidupku berwarna itu, adalah kamu!'

Kembang apipun menampakkan warnanya ditengah gelapnya malam.

'Yamamoto… apa kau juga melihatnya? Pasti, kan!

END!

*baca ulang

#nangis

Hweeee Kai-chan bikin apaan, nih! Gaje banget hash, sudahlah! Yang penting bikin! *plaak!

Ma af klo kurang bikin nangiiiiisssss… hiiiieeeee…

Be tewe, ma af klo OOC sangat dang a sedi T.T sumpahhh… Kai-chan bikin penuh perjuangan!

At the last *heleh! Sok inggris,  
minta review dong! *nodong pake pisau XD

Arigatou!


End file.
